Papá y papá
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft y Greg llevan muchos años juntos, e incluso tienen un hijo de cinco años. Después de un tiempo hablandolo entre ellos deciden de contarle como fue concebido. Esperando que le entendiera. Translock [Este fic participó en el reto de 30 Day's AU Mystrade]
Mycroft suspiró y miró el reloj de su pulsera. Aún le quedaba una hora y media para salir del trabajo, pero tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa como ningún otro día.

—¿Señor? —preguntó Anthea abriendo la puerta —. El primer ministro le espera.

—Voy enseguida —dijo Mycroft poniéndose de pie.

Las reuniones con ese tipo siempre se alargaban más de lo necesario y hoy no podía retrasarse, tenía algo que hacer en casa. Miró a la foto que había en un marco en la mesita antes de suspirar.

En ella, Greg y Mycroft estaban con los trajes de su graduación, sosteniendo en alto sus respectivos diplomas. Sonrió tontamente al recordar cómo se conocieron.

Había sido en la universidad, en su tercer año de carrera. Se había matriculado a unas asignaturas de investigación criminal que pese a que no les serviría para nada en su carrera de ciencias políticas, quería darlas para tener más conocimiento. En mitad del curso de la asignatura mandaron un trabajo por parejas y a él le tocó con Greg, no congeniaban demasiado porque Greg era muy deportista y se llevaba bien con todo el mundo. Quedaron en una cafetería para organizarse en el trabajo y Greg comenzó a hablar de absolutamente todo el mundo criminal, y aquello le cautivó, sobretodo porque contaba cosas que ni el mismo sabía.

Y se enamoró.

—Avísame en una hora —le dijo Mycroft a Anthea —. Hayamos acabado o no.

—De acuerdo —dijo la chica sin levantar los ojos del teléfono —. ¿Cenará con su hijo?

Mycroft asintió y se metió en la sala de reuniones.

Cuando llevaban 8 años de relación y seis viviendo juntos, decidieron dar el gran paso y tener un hijo. La concepción y todo el embarazo fue normal y Edwin George Holmes-Lestrade vino al mundo el día de año nuevo en el sofá favorito de su hermano Sherlock.

John mantuvo la calma, él mantuvo la calma, incluso Greg la mantuvo. Pero esa fue la primera vez que Mycroft vio a su hermano desmayarse.

Edwin era un chico muy inteligente que llevaba todas las notas con Matrícula pero Mycroft sabía que lo que más le entusiasmaba a su hijo era el fútbol y estaba más que dispuesto a apoyarlo en caso de que quisiera ser futbolista.

El político miró el reloj cuando se hubo montado en el coche. Dos horas, ¡dos! Llegaba tarde a la cena, como siempre. Y si, Greg estaba acostumbrado ya, pero ese día quería llegar pronto. Tenían algo que contarle a Edwin y no quería que se durmiera.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa y escuchó a toda voz un partido del Chelsea y el Manchester supo que sus chicos estaban despiertos. Se quitó el abrigo y entró en el salón. Edwin estaba subido al sofá con el tenedor y un trozo de salchicha en él mientras que Greg estaba de pie abrazado a su botellín de cerveza.

—Vamos, vamos… —murmuró Greg.

—No, no —dijo Edwin.

Mycroft se acercó en silencio y miró la pantalla. En ese momento el Chelsea marcó y Edwin soltó su tenedor.

—¡GOOOOOOL! —exclamó —. Papá, ¡ha sido gol!

Saltó el sofá y se abrazó a Mycroft. El hombre rio y le cogió en brazos antes de revolver su pelo pelirrojo con fuerza.

—Me alegro mucho hijo —dijo sonriéndole y besándole en la mejilla.

—¿Qué tal la reunión con el primer ministro, papi? —preguntó Edwin.

—Muy bien, venga, termina de cenar y dale un abrazo a papá. Que su equipo ha perdido.

Edwin rió y bajó al suelo, recogió su tenedor y abrazó a su padre con cariño.

—Venga papá, otra vez será —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg suspiró y le abrazó con cariño.

—Si fuéramos del mismo equipo ahora papá nos estaría dando mimos a los dos —le dijo.

Edwin sonrió.

—Nos puede dar mimos cuando cenemos, seguro que no le importa.

Mycroft se acercó a Greg y le besó antes de ir a coger su cena al microndas. Greg le miró de reojo y Mycroft le devolvió la mirada antes de mirar los dos a Edwin.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Mycroft apagó la tele y miró a Edwin sonriendo.

—¡Pero aún no han hecho las entrevistas a los jugadores! Los viernes me dejáis verlas…—se quejó Edwin.

—Hijo, papá y yo queremos hablar de algo muy importante —le dijo —. Ya eres mayor, y ambos creemos que mereces saberlo.

El niño le miró extrañado pero cogió su pequeña silla de madera azul y se sentó frente a ellos.

—Decidme —le dijo sonriendo.

—Verás… —dijo Mycroft frotándose la nunca —. Nos gustaría contarte como naciste.

Edwin puso cara de miedo y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Eso ya lo sé y no quiero saber más! —le dijo tapándose los oídos.

Greg rió y le apartó las manos con cariño.

—Bueno. Tú sabes que papá pone una semillita dentro de mamá y luego sale un bebé —le dijo.

—Esa es la versión para niños… Pero si, es así —dijo Edwin sin ocultar la cara de asco.

—Y tú eres hijo de dos papás —continuó Mycroft agarrando la mano de Greg y entrelazando los dedos para evitar que le temblara el pulso —. ¿Cómo viniste tú?

—Pues… —dijo el niño pensativo —. Papá puso la semillita dentro de una mamá que se parecía a papi —dijo señalando primero a Mycroft y luego a Greg —. O al revés, luego nací yo y esa mamá dejó que me quedara con vosotros.

Mycroft sonrió con ternura.

—No fue así Edwin —dijo Greg cogiéndole la mano —. Te pareces a mí y a papá porque yo puse la semillita en la tripita de papá —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió un poco incómodo, pero Edwin le miraba completamente confundido.

—Pero eso no puede ser, los papás ponen semillitas. Papá también las pone —dijo el niño mirando a Mycroft —. ¿Verdad…? —preguntó confundido.

—Hijo —dijo Mycroft tomando aire —. Cuando yo nací, era una niña. Tenía cuerpo de niña y cosas de niña…

—Pero ahora eres un papá —dijo Edwin confundido.

—Yo siempre me sentí niño, desde pequeñito pequeñito. Entonces tomé medicinas que me hicieron chico, pero algunas cosas no las cambié y también puedo tener bebés.

Edwin se quedó mirándole fijamente, procesando la información. Greg apretaba la mano de Mycroft mientras que este miraba a su hijo, esperando a que reaccionara de alguna forma.

—¿Lo entiendes Edwin? —preguntó Greg al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Entonces…. ¿Podéis hacer bebés cuando queráis? ¿No tenéis que encontrar una mamá? —preguntó en un susurro.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza, sin esperarse esa pregunta.

—Sí. Podemos hacer bebés cuando queramos —respondió Greg.

—¡ENTONCES QUIERO UN HERMANITO! —exclamó Edwin poniéndose de pie de un salto —. Quiero a alguien con quien jugar al fútbol. Papi tu juegas muy bien, pero estás viejo. No corres mucho. Necesito un hermanito, ¿podéis poneros a hacerlo? ¿Hoy? —preguntó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mycroft abrió la boca sorprendido. No sabía que esperarse, pero seguramente no era eso lo que se esperaba. Greg rió.

—¿Te parece bien? ¿Seguro? —preguntó Mycroft algo confuso.

Edwin se sentó en las piernas de Mycroft y le sonrió.

—Eres mi papá, tengas colita o no tengas colita eres mi papá. ¡Y si tú puedes tener bebés me puedes dar muchos hermanitos! ¿Podéis darme uno? Por favor….

Mycroft rió de los nervios y le abrazó con fuerza, aguantándose el llanto. Greg acarició la espalda de su hijo y le dio un beso a Mycroft.

—Te quiero hijo —susurró el político.

Edwin sonrió.

—Y yo papá, papás —se corrigió antes de alargar el brazo para abrazar también a Greg.


End file.
